


It’s suffocating when our souls combine

by Sulka



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, dark!AU, dub con, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulka/pseuds/Sulka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his domain you are at their mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was the most beautiful thing he would have seen. Standing in front of him, among his companions, defying him. That fiery gaze in his amber eyes was hallucinating and suffocating – and he knew he wanted him to be his. And _his_ alone.

 

They had done again as he had ordered them to. He was thankful to his loyal servants – everything was almost too easy. He would always get what he wanted. It was because he was the king. And the king's orders were definite. His will was the will of Auj Oule. And his resolve unwavering.  
As Wingul would have said, a person will often avoid considering a Rook potential sacrifice pawn. He had no such weakness. But his enemy had. It was dangerous having unprotected pieces on the chess board. But more dangerous was playing chess and ignoring they had already an enemy pawn inside their lines. Take out the queen and the King fells. 

_Checkmate._

The boy was almost too good for this world. Avoiding his comrades to be punished further, he had stopped his escape at the gates. They had surrendered. There was no need for a mindless pursuit through the mountains. 

But he is not completely his. Not yet. Someday, he will come to him and serve him. And only him. He will make it to become true. First thing to achieve, is to isolate the subject. He would break him, even though it would take some time. And time was also a luxury he possessed.  
They had brought him some clothes. The finest ones they would find in all Auj Oule. The cage was brought in front of his throne, so the king would sat there and watch. Just watch. He had ordered his servants to leave and they had done it, because it was his wish. There was nothing he would not achieve. At first, the boy seemed a little bit hesitant. Still, he had done it. Seeing the blackette before him, skin exposed, in his mercy, made him feel satisfied.  
In slow motion the king stood up drawing closer to the cage. He grinned, there was a deviant smile on his lips. The bare neck of his, against the mellow lightning of the throne room... It looked arousing. 

”Please make yourself at home. “ The king purred while sliding his front finger against the bars, the icy touch stimulating his brains. He looked at the boy, keeping his gaze demanding and insisting contact. And his wish was granted. As it always was.  
“Your majesty… king Gaius...” The boy intoned.  
“What’s the meaning of this?”

 

“I think you already know.” Man hummed. “I really hope you get used to my company…”  
“Where are my comrades?”  
“They are treated fairly as long as you are co-operative -- As fairly as those who are defeated are usually taken care of after the law of Auj Oule.”  
The boys gaze lowered and at the same time he took a grip from his satin tunic Gaius had chosen for him, and just for him. The black and red suited him, both silk and satin. And that leather. Man took a look at boys’ face… He tempted himself with thinking, how that raven hair would be… more engaging with maybe couple of jewels in it?  
“…If I ---“ boy said low, searching for his words. “ If I am to succumb to you… will you prevent the war? Are you letting Milla and the others go?”  
“It depends…” king murmured as he stood up and turned his back to the boy.  
“At the end it doesn’t matter. Because I am the law here. And I shall do as it suits me best. You will be here… and shall belong to me… for this eternity.”  
“WAIT! COME BACK! There was no deal! We are not finished yet!”

 

The steps echoed in the hall as the king was leaving. Soon, he will be his. It was more exciting this way.  
/Run away as much you like. In the end... In the end he would still get it all. /  
And he would be _his treasure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from the rare pairing pit! A gift for my friend of mine. She asked for this and I was happy to deliver.  
> Setteled in the time when Jude & co. met Gaius for the first time in Kambalar. Sorry for a slight OCC action in here. But the idea of possessive Gaius was way too tempting. The word count is about to rise in the later chapters. Smut coming up in the chapter 5!


	2. Chapter 2

“He hasn’t been eating you say?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

Gaius let out a brief chuckle, while circling around the cage in the throne room. Wingul stood there silently, his eyes narrowed slightly. He was obviously thinking. Wondering, what his king had in his mind. He had seen the desire in his majesty’s eyes. He didn’t like it. At all. But, as his loyal servant, he did nothing. His Lord’s will was his will, even though it hurt a little. And still, there was nothing in this world he could deny from him.

After a while, Gaius bend down, threading his long elegant fingers in the jet-black hair of the body, which was laying there in the cage, uninterested. Laying completely still. When the fingers touched the bare skin in boys’ neck, he responded lightly by a little jolt.  
“You are thinking that this way you can make up my mind. I won’t lie to you—I do not enjoy seeing you like this. But this way you will not achieve a thing.”  
“But ease your mind, your friends are in good hands. I have taken good care of them, just for you.”  
The moment continued as the boy did not answer. Man kept caressing his features with palm of his hand, face mixed with something between obsession and affection.

 

“Wingul.”  
“Yes, my lord?”  
”Open the cage.” His king’s voice was low and demanding.  
“As you wish, my lord.”

 

And then Wingul stood there, face unreadable as he watched. He watched there, without faltering, as the older man forcefully brought other one closer to him, lifting the chain what was added to collar on boys’ neck. The boy gasped faintly as his golden eyes became wider from surprise.

“Hush...” 

Gaius murmured as he kept that unreadable expression on. With his free right hand he achieved a porcelain with some fruits on it. He raised it from the ground, placing it closer to his own lap. Then, he forced his thumb in, forcefully as the boy exclaimed. The grape, which had been between his fingers just seconds ago, disappeared into the boy’s throat.  
“There, _there_ … “ Ruby-eyed man muttered and kept forcing the younger man to lean himself even closer. The boy was so fragile against him and their size difference was remarkable: 163 cm height from the ground against almost two meters of pure muscle.  
“Jude… you should eat.” Gaius said lovingly, keeping bending closer.  
Jude could feel his breath in his ear, too exhausted for escaping the comforting warmth of other man’s body. His body temperature had greatly fallen because he had refused to eat. He felt dizzy. And the cold shackles against his skin... giving him goosebumps.

 

“You are my treasure, Jude. Mine and mine alone.” King whispered to teenager’s ear, now retreating a little.  
“And I will cherish you _eternally_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for Gaius being a little OOC here! I wrote it after my first impression of him, plus modified it to this fic so that I would get some more shipping material. This fic is something I purely made for my friend, who said it would be nice to see these two together (and don’t get me wrong—I had a way too fun writing this. Beautiful men should be together. Aesthetic. Haha... I hope you realized that was a joke. Please do not take me seriously!) Still, I hope everyone else would find this... pleasurable.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do not touch him.” 

Gaius commanded as the lackeys of his helped Jude outside of his cage. After a while, the boy had quit his hunger strike and Jude had once again began to eat. The teenager had not completely been submitted to his imprisonment, not yet at least... But there had been some progress. Which pleased the king more than ever. He liked everything in Jude, even his stubbornness. His courage was unheard of. He was the law of Kanbalar and the foundation of his kingdom, Auj Oule. Yet, this boy dared to defy his will. The idea of someone not bending right into his will aroused him greatly. Jude was his property. And he did not want anyone, anyone except himself, to touch him.

Servants helped Jude change clothes, because their king had ordered them to do so. Gaius wanted to take boy out with him. It was first time in two weeks since Jude had been outside. For a boy from Leronde it was going to be chilly at least. The king has again chosen luxurious clothes for his apple of the eye -- A hanten from black satin with fur on its collar. To avoid boy from escaping, they were forced to leave the shackles on. They gave the end of the leash to their master, Gaius, who had stood there, silently. Man had been there and watched the whole act. There was a satisfied grin on his lips.

 

\---

 

Teenager was silently following his new master across the courtyard. Not letting the distance grow too long, Gaius was sure to keep the leash tightly in his grip. The snow grit under their weight as they were walking towards an enclosure.  
After they had reached the final destination, they stood there for a while in complete silence. World was in a monochrome --so silent that the boy could hear the sound of his own uneasy heart, beating furiously. Tangling hand over his chest, he tried to calm himself down. Everything was going to be fine as long as his comrades would be unharmed. This was the time. Now or never. To find that sleeping courage and will inside of him.

 

“I have a gift for you.” Gaius said softly, now facing the boy who stood beside him. Jude was shivering from the coldness outside. His skin was so pale -- he seemed so fragile. And yet, there was hidden power inside of him no one could not see. No one except him.  
“A gift you say?” Boy said skeptically.  
“Yes.” King purred. “Do you want to see it?”  
“If his highness insists.”  
“Look to the south.”

 

Gaius guided Jude’s gaze, pointing towards the right direction with his free hand, the one which was not holding his shackles. Inside the pen, there stood a wyvern, not much larger than a dog. It must have been a very young one.

 

“It’s yours.”  
“I appreciate the gesture my Lord, but I am afraid I cannot accept this gift.”  
“And why is that?”  
“I just don’t want to be in your dept, your Highness. You are a gentle man and I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality.”

 

Oh… he got it. The boy was most likely referring into his imprisonment. It seemed that this wolf still bite. He hadn’t submitted to him. Not yet. He was powerless to do anything but fight against him with words.  
“…Would you feel better and accept this, if you had something to give me in return?”  
“But I have nothing to offer, your Highness. An ex- medical student like me would own nothing worth for king.” Jude said, still some defiance in his voice.  
“Oh, but there is.”

_And there was._

 

Sooner than he noticed, Jude felt it against his lips. There was something forcing its way into his mouth. And then it was there, rubbing insides of his mouth. Jude exhaled into other man’s mouth as Gaius was making out against him. He was so close… so close that Jude felt his body temperature. And Gaius was… surprisingly warm. He was so close that he almost felt his heartbeat. That made him a living being. The feeling of his beating heart made the king almost seem like a normal person—which he was, in fact, despite all his power.  
It all was over sooner than he realized, and dazzled Jude raised his fingers over his lips, eyes still wide from the shock. Gaius had stood back and was licking his own lips, clearly satisfied. He had stolen a kiss from the boy and felt no shame, eyes glimmering from excitement. Jude had wanted to ask him for a certain thing before, but after what had happened he was left off guard. Once again, there was a deep silence between them. After some time, Jude had finally collected himself and spoke up.

 

“Gaius…” the boy finally intoned.  
“Hmmm…?” The expression of man’s face was cold and unreadable. Even for Jude, it was difficult to get what king was thinking now. And that made him uncomfortable.  
“I know you are a good man. If I asked, wouldn’t you stop the war?” Gaius was an admitable man. And he knew it, really. He had been imprisoned in the throne room long enough for that— long enough for realizing that his people loved their king. The king who was always vigilant, thinking about their best interests.

 

“My dear Jude…” Man said and chuckled, eyes still hungrily at his prey. Which was now more clearly than ever, Jude.  
“It’s nothing that I want. But it is my necessity. It’s my resolve. I want peace. But in this world it’s not something you can achieve with altruistic deeds alone. The strong are here to protect the weak. One should never be afraid of dirtying their own hands.”

“I see…” The boy said, clearly puzzled. It was self-evident he had taken Gaius’ words by heart. That was so like him. Naïvety and pure heart of his were adorable. They were good qualities to have. Still, the boy needed to find his own resolve. Maybe by serving him? The king was more than eager to help him out.  
“I am going to unite this rotten world and craft a new one. A more peaceful one. Much kinder. Wouldn’t that be something you desire as well?”  
“I- I’m not sure.”

 

“You are very appealing when you are flustered.”

“---!!”

Jude blushed and kept following. It had started to snow. It looked looked like crystals were ascending from the sky. It was a radiant sight, and Jude would have liked to admire it more. The climate was ruthless in Auj Oule. As was its king. Still, they both seemed to have different sides. And the boy wasn’t a hundred procent sure, what was his opinion about either of them. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Where did that plot come from?  
>  In this part of writing process ( I wrote this one ages ago), I finally played Xillia to the end (as well as ToX2 and other Tales ofs I hadn't yet finished. I am so deep now). And after it, found myself shipping this pairing furiously. This was supposed to be a crack pairing. _A crack pairing._ Not my new OTP. *laughs nervously*


	4. Chapter 4

In the palace Gaius, Jude had two locations where he was able to kill time. And that he had plenty. During the day, he was kept in the throne room, but soon the king had wanted to move him to his private chambers for the evening and over the night. Jude was drifting between these two locations as the kings saw what would suit him. While being in the private chambers the boy realized that Gaius was like a totally different person.  
Gaius was loved by his subjects, and he took his time to listen to them, to speak with them. He was strong and gentle king, clearly a man with too much heart, despite him showing it to no one. During the day, at throne room he had other obligations to do, so he barely said anything to Jude. Sometimes, between his breaks, he came and pet his hair or smoothed his chin. And Jude let him do it because he knew there was no place for him to run. He just needed to endure it, with a help of looking away as he was approached. And yet, he could feel king’s fiery gaze in his back. He was always watched by him with that same lustful expression.

In the royal sleeping chambers, Jude was usually brought there as Gaius was already on his mattress, tugged in a blanket. The king slept always on his side, face resting peacefully. On the most of evenings, Jude sat there in his personal prison, leaning to a bar of his cage. And every time, king started to speak to him. His voice was always like something between being awake and sleeping. The tone told he was content, despite Jude never saw his face.

 

For the outsiders or even for some core members of the Chimeread, Gaius never showed any feelings, nor spoke about himself. He was a distant source of force pulling everything together. But for Jude, he told things. Important things, like, what he thought doing next and affairs of the kingdom—but more importantly the main subject of their discussion was Jude.  
Gaius asked him many things. About his hometown, parents, school, which things he liked, and how was he feeling. And Jude was answering to his questions because he liked it. No one asked his opinions back at home, not his parents at least. They were always so busy with their work that it almost looked like they had no interest in their own son.  
He did it all that willingly. Despite him being other man’s prisoner, he liked to see the other side of Gaius’ mask. He wanted to know, what kind of man he truly was. The gentle ruler he saw every day in the throne room, serving his people -- or the ruler who kept him as his plaything. He wanted to know -- was there any way to change his mind and stop the war. Or when would he release his friends. For Jude his own well-being was secondary.

 

“The door is open.”  
King murmured under his blanket and was lazily pointing to Jude’s directions. Jude was perplexed, giving him a look even though he knew Gaius wasn’t able to see his expression.  
“Come here.” Gaius ordered. And then, continued, like he was able to sense Jude’s discomfort.  
“I just want to see your face. You know, that I prefer face to face conversation, don’t you, Jude? —Worry not... I will not touch you against your will.”

 

Even though he had endured with -- the unneeded affection, he knew Gaius was quite a gentleman. After some resistant, the king did not continue, nor had never touched him if he had not allowed it. Even though he got his own boundaries being crossed time to time, there was a transparent boundary of Gaius which king never crossed. A promise from Gaius was always a promise. That man was not a liar. Jude had learned the fact from surveying him from afar along these weeks he had spent in the place.  
  
Jude gave a fast look into the lock of his cage. King of Aj Oule had spoken the truth. It was not locked. The younger man slowly opened the door of his metal cage as hinges opened with a low-pitched squeak. At the same time he was rolling shackles around his arm, to roam around more freely so they wouldn’t drag behind and tackle into something. The teenager walked towards the mattress, where his highness was laying, and placed himself next to him. One ruby eye opened at the same time as kings lips curled into a gratified grin.  
  
They were silent for a moment, both observing each other. After numerous inhales and exhales Jude was one to disturb the comforting silence.  
“There was something, you wanted to ask of me, my lord?” Jude got no answer, just a low hum as Gaius closed his eyes again.

 

“Please… join me. I have an offer for you.” Gaius said drowsily. Then, he moved a little, making some space for Jude to lay himself into the mattress. Boy swallowed loudly but did as the older man asked. He was a little curious, after all. About this so called “offer” and his newly appointed “freedom”. What was this newly found mutual understanding they seemed to have?  
The king kept his promise. He laid gently half of his blanket over Jude, not touching him. All he did, was that he curled closer, so their eyes could meet as they laid chest to chest on Gaius’ bed.

 

“Thank you jewel of Rashugal.” King thanked him with a pet name he had given Jude. The boy had heard it many times and still found it corny. It was not something for Jude wanting to hear… he did not liked the idea being a royal pet, so he just dodged the praises he got.  
“There was something you wanted to discuss, my Lord.”  
“Gaius is enough.”  
  
King interrupted and flexed a little. In the dark younger man was still able to see his tanned skin and muscles. Jude flushed all red when he realized that the other man was... naked. It was not like he had never seen topless male before. It was just… he had never been this too close for comfort. Laying in a naked man’s bed was something he had never sought in a first place.

 

“I want you to join me, Jude. I am the one who can give you everything that Maxwell can't.”  
“Why so fixed getting me to join you, Gaius?”  
There were no answer for a while. Then king’s mouth briefly opened in search of words.  
“You are quite an interesting man. And to speak the truth… I am not certain of that either…”  
There was so many things in this moment that Jude did not understand. The king seemed to have endless resources of both time and will. Many times had he bound over him, whispering into his ear with the deep voice of his. Phrases and words. About how he was to break his will and make him his. About to make him to find his own resolve. His words carried meanings of contradiction. Did the king want him to be broken to become strong? What did he want from him?

 

“Jude.”  
“Yes?” The boy answered, in his king’s command.  
“…Do you really want to find out your answer?”  
Jude shivered as his mouth shaped a little “o”. It came out of the blue. He was confused. Even though he knew that even Gaius was not able to read minds.  
He curled a bit, still keeping eye contact with his Highness. The inferno blazed in his eyes, fixed at Jude. Everything was so bizarre… him sharing the bed with Gaius while they were trying to form a conversation. Just… what was he was after? He agreed and nodded.

 

“I thought about your question.  
To me, you are a man of contradictions, Jude. There is the independent and determined side of you… that determination is, what I want to see. But even the most persistent mind will sometimes falter. And then it needs some guidance. I believe in your power, Jude. And I would like to be your reason of living.”  
“I—“  
  
“..You are searching for something to cover that ambition of yours, to find a direction. That is why you are keeping that Maxwell girl in such respect.”

 

Jude laid still, tracking his own wrist with his fingers. He wasn’t sure what to answer. There was a side of him who really wished to trust Gaius and the side who would never bent into his will. And they were battling there for dominance*. There had not been too many chances, where he could have had a word in his life—but this was one of those. This was going to be his choice.  
“My unwavering dream is to unite this spirit forsaken land and lead it to a brighter future. A better place for everyone. I will ask you again, Jude Mathis: will you follow me?”

 

Soothing silence. “Very well. Show me.” Jude agreed finally. And in a whim he had approached Gaius, so they were almost that close he could see his breath on his skin. There was a faint smile on Jude’s lips. There was indeed something in that bold and headstrong ruler he wanted to witness. Young boy let down a deep sigh. It seemed Gaius had won. After all, he had too much heart. But all in all, he was curious for seeing the world which Gaius so much insisted showing him.

 

There was again a brief silence. King’s expression was unreadable, tough he kept his space and eye contact as long as the moment lasted. This time Gaius was the one who broke it with cordial tune in his voice. 

“May I touch you?”

Jude lowered his gaze and nodded, accepting his offer. There was something special in the moment... So special that Jude allowed himself to be held. After this conversation—he wanted to be approached. It was like they had found some kind of a common language. It was awkward, yes. But also compelling in its own way.  
Gaius cupped his chin with his rough hand, following the lines of his temple. He was Leading Jude closer to him. This was something they both wanted, being able to lay there _together_ on the shared mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah and here is the (a little too much sugar-ish) fluff chapter. I had to edit all the smut away from this one and add it to the last and final chapter. I just felt more content that way. It also felt more natural, since I wanted to write them reaching a common understandning and focus into that.
> 
> *I couldn't resist adding it there.


	5. Chapter 5

There were steps echoing in the throne room. The king did recognize those steps. Light, yet firm. Steps alongside with that familiar new aura of his was something Gaius would always pay attention to even from miles away. And with a wide affectionate grin on his face, he leaned into the hand which had found its way over his shoulder. Placing his own hand over his, he closed it into his own, making firm and gentle patterns on that soft skin of his lover.

“Jude…” Man purred lovingly.

He had done it. Not that there had been any question about it. His will was iron and there was nothing he hadn’t yet conquered. Even that man’s heart. In the first place it had been his first and foremost intention to break the boy. The younger man could not advance with staying in the place he was at. People possessed eternal will to seek for happiness. If you put that wish between a rock and a hard place there was chance of advancing. A chance to conquer the old self while creating a new one. Forge a new persona over persona. Gaius had seen that strength inside of Jude at the very beginning. There was just the need for him finding his own resolve. Gaius had pushed him to the edge and then changed the tactic. Gaius had unbound his transparent leash on him and given Jude some space. He had been in the situation where he did not need to force his affection nor his opinions over him. Not that in the end he wanted to do it anymore. They both had changed each other. That was a fact Gaius could not oversee. Not that it had made him any softer. The strong where there to defend the weak. He would never forget that. Never bound. That was his own resolve. Though he did had to admit, that it didn’t always work in the matters of love. 

The boy had earned his respect. He was worthy of his aid. After every passing day and each conversation they had-- such conversations he had not ended up having with anyone else… The boy had also found his way into king’s heart. The lust and sexual frustration inside of him had become so much more. Molded into something else. For a thing he never though he would still find in himself or experience. The teenager had stolen his heart. Had fallen in love with him. In other words, _Gaius loved him_. More than anything. Gaius wondered whether it was that so called unconditional love people spoke of.

With Gaius’ support and comfort, day after day, Jude Mathis changed. In a short time he changed so much, that if he had visited Leronde, the people who had known him since he was just a kid would have not recognized him anymore. With ever-lasting support from Gaius, Jude took a place alongside the Chimeriad, serving as an archiater. He became a little devious, and willing to support his Highness in every way he could. Gaius had made him as much in need of him as he was in need of the boy. And they both seemed to enjoy it more every day, dreaming the same dreams and hopes for the future.

 

“Whatever _my king commands_.”

Boy spoke from under his breath, nearly breathless. There was a tint of seductive tone in his voice. What a little siren he had become. Even though, Gaius still recognized him as the young boy which he had encountered first time in front of him in this very throne room, among his companions. There had been always that spark of potential in him to become the person he is now. Though, the king was uncertain of could those traits have bloomed in him under the wings of Milla Maxwell. There was no way to find out. Not anymore.

Gaius took a grip from his partner, bending him closer for a long passionate kiss. Jude moaned into his mouth as their lips met and his whole body trembled from trying to stay on his feet under that forceful pull. Gaius’ right hand entangled into back of his head, soothing through his raven locks, while he was himself concentrating nibbling the upper lip of his partner. They parted, unwillingly. Gaius kept his gaze on Jude’s amber eyes, which had a curious look in them.

“Sit with me.” He ordered, voice cold, low and demanding. Still, his eyes were full off emotion, mostly gentle affection.

The boy raised his eye brow, clearly being sceptic, knowing that the situation could not lead into for “just sitting together” on kings’ seat. “What, here?” After not getting any answer from him, Jude let out a deep sigh. The expression was again something between a young boy from Leronde and headstrong young man part of the Gaius’ Chimeread. Finally, the boy bent to his will, slowly placing himself into his king’s lap. The boy watched the king into eyes with anticipation.

Gaius leaned forward again, pressing Jude down against his throne. A muffed sound escaped his lips as he was pinned down with force while his king was sucking his neck. While being occupied with mouth, there was still room for Gaius let his hands wander around his lover’s torso, searching for every inch with passion. This surely wasn’t their first time doing this, but king acted each time as eager as it would be their first. Gaius wanted to please Jude, among their time together he had been silently collecting information. He was happy to learn to know him, what turned him on. And the best price he could have was when a pleased moan escaped from his partner's lips.

This time Jude was very tense under him. Was he afraid for someone coming and seeing them here? / _Oh, Jude, how chaste you are…_ / But that was a side he also liked in him. King retreated with a victorious smile, leaving his partner pant heavily under him. “What’s the matter? “

“Nothing. Just thinking… how someone would react… Seeing their king fucking his comrade in throne room. On the symbol of his power—on the throne.” Boy murmured, long eye-lashes down where his gaze also were, at the same time tracing, gently, the temple on his lover’s forehead with his slender fingers.

“No one is coming.” Gaius answered, devilishly grinning, looking more interested in staring at the boy. “I am the soul of this country. My word is their law. They will say nothing. “ There was a pause when the monarch leaned even closer. Their lips were only a few inches away. “You are my lover, Jude. I will respect your request to stop. But… I want you here and now. Wouldn’t you fill my request?” he whispered with husky voice. It sounded a little bit like emotional manipulation, but Gaius was dead serious. He was really awkward and stiff what came into real social interaction with other people. He liked to keep his distance, after all.

Boy blinked twice, corners of his mouth eventually forming a gentle smile. With a nod he showed his agreement. After it, there was nothing anymore which would hold Gaius back. The man closed their distance again, pressing lustfully their lips together. Jude breathed into kiss, raising his arms invitingly over Gaius’ shoulders. Their kisses grew sloppy from impatience, when at the same time the king started to work with garments of Jude’s clothing, searching his way into his bare skin. Kissing him again, more slowly, Gaius started to travel down, lips pressing softly on each inch of bare skin. He felt the heat warming up as he started to lick his lovers’ nipples, the boy letting an aroused moan with every touch of his tongue. There he took his time, teasing Jude with his tongue while the boy let out pleased gasps in the air. The symphony of moans and pants were enough to excite him, king feeling the ever rising soreness in his own pants.

Proceeding further, Gaius focused on untying Jude’s belt and slipping off his leather trousers, pulling them off among the other pieces of clothing beside his throne. King bend back, stripping his own tunic away, revealing his tanned chest with black tattoos on it. Jude breathed heavily, head resting on armrest. His eyes were moist and full of need, not focusing into anything specific. The black haired boy raised his hand over, to slide it down amongst the trails of Gaius’ muscles. The contact gave Gaius stimulating sparks on their way right to the growing eagerness of his. The lighting in the room gave an amber silhouette into the boy’s naked body and Gaius looked at it, pleased while letting his hands wander more to remember every inch of Jude’s torso. They were completely entangled, limbs one big mess on each other’s skin.

With an agile movement, king slipped his hand over Jude’s groin and from there under the boy’s undergarments, taking a good grip of his partner’s half-hard dick. His hand started to pump him up and down until there were some pre-cum coming from the tip. Low whimpers turned out to be an even louder moans. Needy gasps were let out while Jude was clearly trying to tune it down in the echoing throne room. With his free hand Gaius gently raised his lover’s head.

“Does it feel good?”  
“Y-yes.” Boy answered turning his flushed cheeks away, trying to avoid eye-contact.  
“Look at me, Jude--“ King purred, still squishing harder on boy's wet member. There was again a positive voice escaping from Jude’s lips. Nothing could make him more triumphant.  
“Ah… Gai—Gaius. I am not your prisoner anymore. S-stop playing around - .” Boy gasped desperately. _/hurry/_

“There is no way hiding it, love- it seems that you enjoy this. The possibility of getting caught in act –“ Gaius taunted, eyes fixed completely on Jude with such intensity the boy was sure to drown into them.

“You tease.” Boy mutters, out of breath. His face is deeply flushed and unable to keep his mouth shut. It almost looks like he is suffocating in the feelings he is having. Pleasant and tender holding him in sweet ecstasy of desire to have some more to please his growing need of Gaius’ touch. Jude pulls him closer to him, chest to chest, wrapping his hands over king’s neck, as the same time he is rocking their hips together. With haste he starts to suck Gaius’ Adam’s apple. Kings lets out a muffed grunt, clearly pleased.

They part as Gaius’ pins Jude down, pressing him forcefully against the throne. Muscles under his skins tense, Jude swallowing loudly seeing that perfect line of Gaius’ profile. His black locks tracing his muscular neck and wide shoulders as some sweat glints on his tanned skin. Their crotches still together from earlier movements, the boy is able to feel his member hard against him. Teasingly, rubbing his leg against his manhood, Jude gets the king to let out deep pleased gasps until he is stopped himself as Gaius’ takes again a better grip of the shaft of his, making himself whimper.

He is embarrassingly close as he feels every jolt his throbbing cock has. “W-wait. I’m clo-- ah Gaius!” He manages to breath. “I-I don’t want to come yet.”  
Kings hand over his member loosens as he slowly pulls back, eyes focused on Jude and waiting for orders. Teenager catches his breath and gets on his knees. He lowers himself, palms finding their grip, slowly dropping into king’s pants, pulling them off. He bends down, slender fingers covering Gaius’ member. He is well-equipped, so to speak -- even from the down there. It was almost too good to be true. Realizing the flow of his own thoughts made Jude dazzled and to blush even harder.

Eventually, he closed his lips over the head, sucking it lightly before taking him wholly into his mouth. Jude concentrated in breathing through his nose as he sucked hard and passionate, trying to trail his tongue trough the length of Gaius, surely to explore every inch possible. The king had placed his palm onto his forehead, pressing it down against his groin, eyes shut. A fast look up told Jude everything he needed, he saw the other man's eyes closed, teeth gritted together as his face was trying to keep itself normal. He was there, trying to keep his body in control and not to thrust into his lover’s mouth with his hips. His breathing was intermittent with all the pleasure he was experiencing and tried to endure.

Jude pulled out to get some breath and as he was about to lean in again, he was forcefully bended down against the throne as Gaius lost his temper. Panting heavily, the king closed their distance with a kiss and, at the same time, Jude felt something trailing his entrance. First, well-jointed the fingers were chaste, teasingly trailing the ring of muscle. Jude was shivering from anticipation. Finally, Gaius feds up with his own teasing and forcefully enters into him with his forefinger. After the first there comes second, then third. The finders are scissoring inside him, touching his walls. Judes whimpers as king finds his all sensitive spots, digging his nails to Gaius’ back. His king does not seem to notice. “You are still loose from the last time…” Gaius intones, seriously as always. A moment after king’s ruby eyes got the familiar lustful look in them.

The fingers withdraw, letting gasping Jude to catch his breath. The moment does not last long, as now he feels something else poking his entrance. Gaius guides himself closer and slides into Jude. He is entering slowly, because of the unpredictable timing of their naughty act, there was not any fluids available. Gaius groans; “Ah, it seems that you still are tight….” 

/ _Of course I am, it’s because our significant difference in size!_ / Jude answers in his mind, even it’s more and more difficult to even think clearly. His cheeks flush when thinking how fragile he must look beside his lover who sweeps around 185 centimeters of height. He chuckles for the thought, but is interrupted, as Gaius finally wholly in and his member accidentally sweeping lightly into his prostate. “-AH.” Whine slips from his slips and Jude closes his eyes, trying to get used the feeling of penetration, searching for a right position.

“I apologize- take your time.” Gaius mutters, eye brows wrinkled and breathing heavily. “You are so warm...” Jude waves his hand as authorization to proceed. “No... Don’t stop. P-please continue.” He breathes and Gaius’ does as he is told, starting to thrust in an out, looking for an ideal pace. Jude start to moan and whine more frequently as Gaius’ starts to use more force. Heat rises followed by the sweet sounds of skin slapping on skin. Jude gasp as he feels Gaius’ to concentrate on his sweet spot, which he found again with ease. He feels his walls to react with every thrust. The pleasure makes his head swirl and it’s numbing his all other senses. Everything he can feel is the overflowing ecstasy of feelings and Gaius inside, combined into him. Unintentionally, he bites his lip. Gaius has learned to know that it’s the mark he is close.

“It’s okay. Do- Don’t hold back.” Gaius whispers into his ear, panting. The king leaned in to kiss his forehead by his onward thrust. “I…I am also close.” Jude tilted his head back. He was not supposed to let himself release just yet, but as Gaius’ continued to whispers sweet nothings to his ear along with well aimed thrusts-- that was just too much to endure. He feels his body react as he comes aggressively, soaking his lower stomach. Gaius comes soon after him, with a long and content sigh. Gaius’ orgasms were always so collected. Jude wonders, if that has something to do with the ultimate body control of his. The sex was perfect – however he felt a little filthy. The sticky sap was covering his abdomen and dripping from his entrance, there was a wet feeling between his legs. He really was tainted from all that saliva and sweat allover his body. Gaius pulls out but prevents Jude, who was trying to rise up to search for something to clean himself, from leaving by taking a grip from his wrist.

He is humming contently, burying his forehead into Jude’s shoulder. Jude can feel his grin into his skin.

“So it seems that even you did not succumbed into me, your body seems to be mine.” Jude winces to the statement as his muscles tense again. “Hey, what was _that_ supposed to mean?” He chuckles and let himself relax again. For some reason, he did know exactly what his lover meant. They had come the long way. From a prisoner to a comrade. To a lover. Even the king was not able to break his mind, he ended up giving both his body and heart into his command. Originally, he was a teenager from a little town, gone to study to the city Fenmont with no direction for his future. But now he had found his resolve. And he would stay here, helping and supporting his king every way he could. He would help him to reach his goal. He would help him to have all of Rieze Maxia. But right now he was there, in his king’s embrace. Right here in his arms. And there was no other place he would rather be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I really hope that no one heard them. Heh. Jude is a little tainted here, but I think it's only logical that his resolve ends up being something else when he chooses Gaius rather than follows Milla. Thank you for sticking with me to the end! I hope you enjoyed this! At least it was fun to write!


End file.
